1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for reactivating perovskite-containing catalysts and use of the reactivated catalysts in hydrocarbon conversion processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,269 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,409 disclose perovskite catalysts and their use in hydrocarbon conversion processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,513 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,777 disclose high surface area perovskite catalyst and their use in hydrocarbon conversion processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,696 discloses an integrated fluid coking and gasification process in which a solid cracking catalyst is added to the coker chargestock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,462 discloses a fluid coking process in which calcium oxide or a precursor thereof is present in the fluidized bed coking zone.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,895 and 4,280,896 disclose methods for passivating the metal contaminants of catalysts used to crack metal-containing hydrocarbonaceous feeds. The methods include passing the metal-contaminated catalyst through a reduction zone.